Fight to the Death
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: A battle between Shibusen students and Sylar


**A/N:** wut happens when i'm unable to sleep and bored. this first drabble is a random battle bewteen my Soul Eater OCs and Sylar from Heroes. I don't own Sylar or Heroes and i don't own Soul Eater. Yukio and Jessica are mine. purely for fun...enjoy!

* * *

_**Indestructible**_

_Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I have sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

Yukio stepped into the moonlit alley, his golden eyes scanning over everything, the street lamp flickering over his head as he flexed his fingers, ready for anything. He had his orders, and he'd sworn to his master…his father that he would not return home without the honor of fulfilling his duty. It was a side of him he never liked showing, but it was buried deep within him. The destroyer he'd grown to be, and without a meister by his side for this mission, he knew he'd have to be extraordinarily ruthless, something he wasn't too pleased with. His opponent would not win this round.

_I'll have you know that I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

He flicked his right hand as it was enveloped in a silver glow and morphed into a lance head as he noticed a figure in a trench coat at the end of the alley. The very man he'd been waiting for, and one of the most evil Soul Stealers in the country. He'd see, when he was broken and bleeding on the ground, why Yukio was often said to be invincible and…indestructible.

_Another reason another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

Sylar smirked as he stopped at the other end of the alley just as he noticed the man's hand change into what looked like a spear head in the moonlight. He'd just found a reason to fight this one: His power. He wanted to know how it worked. The hunger for it started to consume him, and his hands twitched and tingled with anticipation. This guy looked rowdy, like he'd just lit a fuse to a time bomb and it was going to go off any second. The hunger held him fast for a moment. He would follow it's command to strike, and he wouldn't regret this kill, just like all the others. Whoever this guy was, if he _did_ put up a fight, he'd be fighting for his life.

_You will be shown how I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I'm an indestructible Master of war_

He threw his fists open, blue lightening shooting from finger tip to finger tip and all around his hands. The hunger could not be held at bay anymore. He hoped this guy had taken a good look around at his sorry life before it was over. He wanted that power, and he knew he'd be well protected. After all, thanks to a certain cheerleader, he was indestructible.

Sylar charged toward Yukio, and Yukio followed the lead, lance head held out to his side as Sylar's were down at his sides as well. A few feet between them, Sylar lifted his hands and shot lightening bolts toward Yukio, but the weapon only smirked as he jumped into the air and spun in an axel several times, effectively dodging the bolts shot toward him before he landed, facing Sylar, and as he came down, he swiped the lance head at his enemy, catching himself in a kneel. Sylar quickly dodged the attack by taking a few steps back just in time, but his shirt and skin were sliced at his chest.

Yukio caught sight of the blood and smirked, triumphantly…evilly, but he soon frowned when he saw something he'd never seen in his life. Sylar's skin instantly began healing, leaving only small trails of blood that had seeped from the wound and the cut in his shirt. Sylar looked down at himself before looking back at Yukio and returning the evil smirk as he stood, but before the weapon could react, Sylar lifted a hand and flung Yukio through the air with his telekinesis, causing him to land in a pile of garbage bags, his lance hand forming into a real hand.

Sylar smirked as he stalked through the alley toward Yukio who was struggling to get up. He was suddenly pulled to his feet…_off_ his feet, and shoved against the wall, Sylar holding a hand up as if it were wrapped around his neck, making him choke. Sylar lifted another hand and pointed to a spot on Yukio's forehead, but before anything happened, one of Yukio's hands formed into a lance head again and he pointed it to Sylar, aiming for his heart.

The head suddenly extended and hit Sylar square in the chest, the shock causing him to lose control of his ability and Yukio landed on his feet and he continued extending the lance across the alley. The villain was now, literally, nailed to the other wall by Yukio, and his eyes were wide as he gritted his teeth in pain, seething as he stared at Yukio. Sylar suddenly smirked and grabbed the lance, blue streams of electricity streaming from his hands, down the shaft and surrounding Yukio, making him seize through the electrocution.

The lance dislodged and Yukio pulled it back, his hand returning as he fell to the ground, panting, electricity tingling his body as he took a knee. Sylar breathed heavily and rolled his shoulders as the hole in his chest healed and he stepped toward Yukio to stand over him, an evil smirk over his lips.

_I'm indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I am indestructible_

A sound suddenly caught his sensitive hearing, but before he could look down the alley to see who or what it was, Yukio was covered in a bright light before it traveled toward the sound of the footsteps. The silhouette of a girl with short hair, now holding a long lance in her hands greeted Sylar as he turned. She walked into the dim lamplight to reveal herself, dressed all in purple, causing her blue eyes and red hair to stand out even more then her clothes.

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while your alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

Jessica smirked as she gripped the lance Sylar knew to be Yukio and spun him in front of her, above her head, then took him in her right hand and took a defensive stance as Yukio's lance length aligned with her arm, the deadly head pointed to the ground with the pummel high above her head as Sylar lifted a brow at her and smirked as she only said two, challenging words…

"Let's dance."

* * *

**A/N:** i decided not to have a lot of dialogue, because for me, it was more for the drama and action than anything else. i've pictured Yukio doing that spin through the air i don;t know how many times and i'm FINALLY getting to write it down for the world to see! like i said this was just for fun. if you want a battle bewteen Jessica and Sylar I'll need at least five reviews for it. reviews?


End file.
